God Eater 2
God Eater 2: Rage Burst |EU|August 30, 2016}} |genre = Action role-playing game |modes = |platforms = God Eater 2 PlayStation Portable, PlayStation Vita God Eater 2: Rage Burst PlayStation Vita, PlayStation 4, Microsoft Windows }} is a video game developed by Shift and published by Bandai Namco Entertainment on November 14, 2013 in Japan for PlayStation Portable and PlayStation Vita. It is a sequel to ''God Eater. It features a new setting, as well as new protagonists, new monsters, and new weapons. An expansion titled God Eater 2: Rage Burst was released in Japan on the PlayStation Vita and PlayStation 4. It was released in Western territories in summer 2016 with North American and European divisions of Bandai Namco Entertainment publishing the game on PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, and Microsoft Windows. Gameplay In comparison to Gods Eater Burst, there are new features and additions such as the four new weapons, the Boost Hammer, Charge Spear, the Variant Scythe and the Shotgun. The Boost Hammer is a hammer fitted with a rocket booster. The Charge Spear is a large spear that can be "charged" to form a sharpened organic blade. The Variant Scythe is a large scythe that can extend for a long range. The Shotgun is a large cannon that sprays bullets, allowing increased damage the closer the player is to the opponent. Most of the existing weapons have additional features and skills, such as the Short Blade's upward slash that sends the character into mid-air, and the Long Blade's skill that can cancel attacks, thus allowing combos. The Blood Arts, one of the new additions in the game, are "attack add-on" that augment normal attacks of all manner into stronger attacks, thus either unlocking new Blood Arts or converting existing ones into much stronger variants. Raising a Blood Art's proficiency requires completing missions. Finishing a mission with a higher rank gives more experience points to the currently equipped Blood Art and other Blood Arts of the same variant. Players can interact with various characters, who may invite them to optional side missions. Completing these give players materials, items, or even additional Blood Arts. Unlocked through Character Episodes, Link Support Devices allow players to gain status effects in battle, such as 10% additional attack power from two to five minutes into the mission. There's a limit of 100 points that can be used to equip them, with each Link Device consuming anywhere from 10 to 60 points. Plot The game takes place 3 years after God Eater. A new pandemic caused by "Red Rain" has struck the Far East Branch. Members of Special Forces "Blood", an affiliate of Fenrir who reside in a mobile base, known as "Friar", are sent to investigate. The unnamed protagonist and Nana Kozuki are the newest God Eaters who have been found compatible with the 'P-66 Bias-Factor' and selected to join Blood, which was founded by Dr. Rachel Cladius and lead by captain Julius Visconti. After his first missions, the protagonist meets Romeo Leoni, Julius's friend who is also a Blood member, Dr. Leah Cladius, Rachel's older sister, Director Gregory de Gremslow, the base's Supreme Commander, and Yuno Ashihara, a talented singer. The Blood group is later joined by two more P-66 God Eaters: Ciel Alençon, a master tactician from the same orphanage as Julius, and Gilbert "Gil" McLane, who is nicknamed "Fragging Gil" since his mentor Kate Lawry was K.I.A. five year ago. The Blood members lend aid to Fenrir's Far East Branch and work together with 'Cradle', a mobile emergency response and deployment station created after the incident at Aegis island. Each Blood member awakens their "Blood Power" through personal trials. After a mission, Gil reproves Romeo for his lackadaisical approach to combat. Romeo loses his temper, revealing he feels inadequate since his Blood Power has yet to awaken, and runs away. An old couple shelter him during a red rain storm. After the storm Aragami attack the village. Romeo calls his Blood group and defeats them. He apologizes for his recklessness. The incident awakens his Blood Power. A red rain storm hits Anagura. Romeo finds out that the old couple wasn't present in the quarantine zone and the radio from north gate is broken. He goes searching for them, with Julius backing him up. However, they run into a pack of Garm Aragami and are overwhelmed. With his last strength, Romeo finally activates his Blood Power to scare off the Aragami. Romeo is very happy that the old couple was saved by Julius before he dies in front of him. After Romeo's funeral, Julius resigns to help Dr. Rachel's God Arc Soldier project. God Arc Soldiers are unmanned mechs. Julius promotes the protagonist to Blood unit's new Captain with Ciel being promoted to Vice-Captain, and the Blood group is transferred to the Far East Branch. The Blood find a Marduk Aragami and kill it with God Arc Soldier help. Seeing the effectiveness of the God Arc Soldiers, the group understand why Julius refuses to return to Blood. Responding to a distress call, Blood finds a wounded Dr. Leah, who begs them for asylum at the Far East branch. After she receives treatment, Leah tells about her past with Rachel. When they were kids, Leah was angered by Rachel's icy personality and pushed her down a flight of stairs. Rachel went into a coma. Their father, Jepththat Cladius, resorted to injecting her with P73 Bias Factor to save her life, but Rachel remained crippled. Ever since, Rachel has quietly exploited Leah's guilt over her injury. Decades later, Jepththat confronted his daughters about their unethical experiments. They killed him with a prototype God Arc Soldier. Rachel is now using patients infected by the red rain for her experiments. Romeo's death was part of Rachel's plan to use a red rain infected Julius as the new Singularity to devour all life on the planet. Fenrir dispatches Blood Unit and Yuno to save red rain patients and find out their plan: performs a coup d'état in the Friar to gain control over it. Yuno is infected while evacuating patients. They find she is to become a singularity alongside Julius. Blood's unit arrive in Friar and confront Rachel. Rachel sends her God Arc Soldier to attack them, but they defeat it. However, the Apocalypse is now awakened with Julius inside of it. Rachel allowed being absorb it and saying goodbye to them. Sakaki order them retreat due the Bias factor increased rapidly. Sakaki reveals the plan to stop the Apocalypse: since Yuno is another singularity, they can summon another Devouring Apocalypse to counter Julius'. With the protagonist's Blood Power and everyone around Fenrir singing Yuno's song, they succeed. They enter Julius's consciousness to talk to him one last time. Julius then stops it from evolving which results in an explosion that forms a helix-shaped plant-like structure. All the red rain patients are cured. Development The game was first announced on September 15, 2011 during the annual gaming convention Tokyo Game Show. In September 2011, during a Famitsu interview, Yusuke Tomizawa, producer of God Eater, said "God Eater 2 was to pinpoint what users found fun about the game; we're taking it apart and reassembling it from scratch." A video trailer on God Eater 2's Japanese website shows that the game gives the option for PlayStation Portable and PlayStation Vita owners to play on a cooperative, multi-player mode with each other between platforms. A playable demo for the PlayStation Vita was released 25 July 2013 on the Japan-region PlayStation Network. The version 1.20 update released on 21 January 2014 introduces a new story arc to the game.2014-01-17, 無料アプデVer.1.20は1/21に配信決定！ “晴れ着”“エンハンスミッション”ほか、内容を一挙公開!!, Famitsu The new episode will feature Lindow Amamiya, a returning character. There is also the addition of "Enhance" missions with additional optional requirements that activate certain effects when fulfilled. The update also introduces new support skills, items, costumes and weapon crafts.2014-01-20, God Eater 2’s 1.2 Update Detailed, Siliconera The 1.40 patch released on 26 May 2014 introduced an online multiplayer mode supporting infrastructure play; prior, only ad hoc wireless multiplayer was supported.2014-05-26, God Eater 2′s Online Multiplayer Patch Is Out Today, Siliconera Downloadable content An additional DLC episode pack titled God Eater 2: Another Episode: Return of the Defense Unit was released on 5 June 2014 and priced at 1,000 yen. The expansion added a new storyline featuring characters from the original God Eater game. It also introduced new original NPC characters, who could be used within the main game after finishing the DLC episode.2014-05-26, God Eater’s Defense Unit returns in God Eater 2 DLC, Gematsu ''God Eater 2: Rage Burst'' is an enhanced version of the original game for the PlayStation Vita and PlayStation 4. It was announced at Tokyo Game Show 2014.2014-09-01, God Eater 2: Rage Burst terrorizes Japan on PS4, Vita, Joystiq A new chapter titled "Rage Burst" is added to the story, featuring content separated into six difficulty levels within the main quests.2014-09-16, God Eater 2: Rage Burst due out this winter in Japan, Gematsu Rage Burst introduces a new game mechanism known as "Blood Rage", which involves filling a yellow gauge by attacking enemies, and then making a pledge to the God Arc once it activates, granting various buffs to the player. Temporary invincibility can be toggled during the pledge selection process, at the expense of draining the yellow gauge on the bottom left of the screen.2014-10-08, God Eater 2: Rage Burst developers detail post-TGS changes, Gematsu The game also introduces new characters, enemies and weapon types.2014-09-19, God Eater 2: Rage Burst screenshots introduce new character, weapon, and Aragami, Gematsu All God Eater 2 Special Episode DLC is included in Rage Burst. The PlayStation 4 version supports 5.1 surround sound with positional sound effects, and NPC communication messages can be directed from the speaker located on the DualShock 4 controller.2014-11-13, God Eater 2: Rage Burst’s Isaac, Personal Ability system, and more detailed, Gematsu In December 2015, Bandai Namco's US branch announced the western release of God Eater: Resurrection and God Eater 2: Rage Burst following a teaser website countdown. Reception PS4: 69/100 | Destruct = PC: 8/10 | Fam = VITA: 38/40 PSP: 35/40 (Rage Burst) PS4/VITA: 36/40 | GSpot = PS4: 8/10 }} God Eater 2 received positive reactions from critics. Famitsu gave the Vita version of the game a review score of 38/40, whilst the PSP version attained a score of 35/40. God Eater 2 was awarded during the Japan Game Awards 2013 by the Computer Entertainment Supplier's Association during the Tokyo Game Show, as one of eleven titles within the Future Division winners.2013, フューチャー部門 受賞作品 日本ゲーム大賞2013 , CESA The PlayStation Vita version of God Eater 2 topped the Media Create sales charts in Japan during its first week of release by replacing Battlefield 4, selling 266,326 physical retail copies, ahead of Call of Duty: Ghosts and Pro Evolution Soccer 2014 which both also debuted the same week. In addition, the PSP version sold 112,024 copies, placing it in fourth place. The same week, PlayStation Vita console sales jumped up to 46,350 units, doubling over the previous week, while the PlayStation Vita TV, which made its Japan debut the same day as God Eater 2, sold 42,172 units.2013-11-20, Media Create Sales: 11/11/13 – 11/17/13, Gematsu Prior to release, God Eater 2 was heavily marketed alongside the PlayStation Vita TV game system.2013-11-14, 「GOD EATER 2」×PlayStation Vita TV合同発売日記念ステージ開催！ 「GE2」出荷50万本突破!!, GAME Watch Among the Famitsu 2013 Top 100, a listing of the top 100 Japanese retail software sales for the year of 2013 from data collected by Famitsu's parent company Enterbrain, the PlayStation Vita version of God Eater 2 ranked number 20, with 354,498 physical retail sales, whilst the PlayStation Portable version ranked at number 53, with 180,781 retail sales.2013-01-29, Famitsu: Top 100 best-selling games of 2013, Nintendo Everything As of 31 March 2014, the game shipped 700,000 copies within Japan on both the PSP and Vita platforms according to a Namco Bandai financial report for the fiscal year ending March 2014.May 8, 2014, Financial Highlights for the Fiscal Year Ended March 2014, NAMCO BANDAI Holdings Inc. God Eater 2 placed fourth place amongst all digital copy games sold on the Japanese PlayStation Network overall in 2013, and the second most-sold digital Vita game behind Dragon's Crown.2013年にPS Storeで販売されたゲームの人気ランキングを各部門ごとに発表します！, PlayStation Japan God Eater 2: Rage Burst sold 234,180 physical copies on Vita and 37,824 on PS4 within its debut week, placing first and third place respectively for the weekly sales charts. God Eater 2: Rage Burst PC steam ver has sold over 410,000 Digital copies based on total counts sales on steamspy. Sequel In October 2017, Bandai Namco announced God Eater 3, but would not specify which platforms it would be released for. References External links *Official Japanese Site *Official Japanese Blog *Official English Site Category:God Eater Category:2013 video games Category:Action role-playing video games Category:Bandai Namco games Category:PlayStation Portable games Category:PlayStation Vita games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Post-apocalyptic video games Category:Video game sequels Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games featuring protagonists of selectable gender Category:Video games with cross-platform play Category:Windows games Category:Video games related to anime and manga